merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dryuuu/My Compressed Review of 'The Hollow Queen'
Overall I would give the episode a 6/10, basically to sum up why I give it this because: *It was another episode in the four-episode Gwen as traitor arch, where we see Gaius and Merlin pretending to agree with what she says, and hawk-eyeing her. (In other words, you may want to punch Gwen) *Very little Morgana screen time , who once again doesn't seem to acknowledge her plan fails (obviously). *Morgana once again using a 'solution' to kill Merlin, that this time can even be fixed overnight by a boy who has never done anything good in his life before and pretends to be a druid! *No Aithusa (oh but when you see the trailer for the next episode you will be pleased), a couple seconds of Mordred, once again standing there. *Poor use of flashbacks. *Two One episode appearance characters (who were some of the best guest stars yet) dying at the end. So with those points said, it was a typical Merlin episode, embracing the 'dark element' of Series 5, where the killing Arthur plots are just ramped up a little more extreme. Sort of one of those episodes you want pushed out of the way to save for the more exciting stuff. (I thought Arthur's Bane and The Dark Tower were the most exciting ones so far). But what pushed me to give it a six was how unexpected some parts were (other than the usual big things, like Morgana being thwarted and Merlin living, now that's a no-brainer). *The complexity of Morgana's plan. Much better than last week's typical poisoning, she did well to plot against two parties at once. Shame Merlin always comes in last minute to save the day by doing something so tiny, like looking at an arrow and changing its course. Did he intentionally target it at Sarrum? *The way the end was carried out. Sarrum's own man killing him. It was just so unexpected! I thought it would've just gone in some other random direction and the knights would've fought against Sarrum's men.But I did not enjoy seeing Daegel die, and it seemed no knights bothered to rush up to where Merlin was... why? I thought they would've suspected Merlin was the one who shot Sarrum from above, but they decided to not even show it, and even did not show what happened to the men of Amata (kind of like they just cut out the Southrons in The Sword in the Stone). *The great acting of all the cast, especially Colin being sick!!! Poor Merlin!! :'( The froth in his mouth.. fufufuf.... Also some very sweet and rather emotional moments which made me smile: *Gwen approaching Sarrum and how he reacted. Ok that was not sweet, maybe sour! But his reaction I really loved! He was a great actor, and despite how sadistic his character was I did not wish to see him strung up within seconds as the others did. *The relationship between Merlin and Daegel. How Daegel apologised, how Merlin reacted to his betrayal, and how Daegel redeemed himself. It's a shame he died, and the fact the producers had to kill him off like that because they didn't want him sticking around anymore. He would've made a great Robin to Merlin! Why kill characters off like that?? *Morgana getting teary when talking about her captivity. *Gaius sitting on Merlin's bed. Poor Gaius, worried about Merlin. :( *Gwen and Arthur getting flirty in the bedroom... I know that's what many of the Gwen/Arthur shippers wanted! Even while her mind is twisted! Missed opportunities, though.. but of course this is due to many reasons, like screentime. *I know this contradicts what I said above, but more could have been done with Sarrum. Perhaps the arrow could have been rigged so it induced a slow and painful death for Sarrum so Morgana got her revenge (at least the mention of that). Now I'm sounding like Sarrum! Or, Gwen could've specially ordered that Sarrum be taken to a separate cell, then smuggled him to Morgana, and then she put him in a pit! *The first time the show ever used a flashback, while I would not say it was? bad, they could've at least shown Morgana being lured in, or put in for the first time. Or at least life inside the cell, like how Morgana ate, perhaps Aithusa passed her the food as her hands were cuffed. So in other words, not reused the same flashback. It concerns me about how low their budget is... it seems it restricts their creativity. Other things to note include... I remember no knights appearing except Leon (but that's only after the first time I watched). Did we see Percival at all? And also, the trailer for the next episode!!!!!!!! Morgana attack.png|Cowabunga! Gwen, Arthur, Hilda, Mordred.png Merlin, Aithusa.png Aithusa flying at them.png The excitement! In the episode 9 trailer, we see: *Old Merlin (dragoon) confronting the Dochraid who does not look too pleased to see him! He holds a sword to her, it appears, and she's all 'D:' *Aithusa appears to have healed some bit! She can now fly! She appears to attack Merlin, Mordred, Arthur and Gwen. *Morgana attacks Mordred (and probably all of the others) *Hilda seems to be standing around. Now I hear there is a near female guest star appearing (in the synopsis and from the trailer) who claims to be able to help Merlin. Now, the producers aren't stupid enough to make her Morgana in disguise again, right? ;) (Because Hilda is standing there when Arthur is clutching Gwen). *Morgana gets thrown around with magic.? *Merlin mentions Mordred, and the fact it seems to only be Mordred, Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen standing around. What importance does Mordred have in saving Gwen? :) And will him and Morgana talk again?? Category:Blog posts